The present invention relates to an interior trim material for automobile use. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interior trim material for automobile use, which has excellent scratch resistance and which is obtained by successively injection-molding a surface layer and a base layer.
Polyolefin materials, which are lightweight and easily recyclable, are in wide use as an energy-saving and resource-saving type material in automobile parts, etc.
In recent years, polyolefin materials generating no hazardous gas when incinerated have come to be used in a large amounts from the standpoint of preservation of the global environment.
Conventional polyolefin materials, however, have a drawback of being inferior in scratch resistance to polyvinyl chloride resins. Therefore, when polyolefin materials are used in automobile parts, etc., it is necessary in some cases to subject them to a surface treatment by means of spray coating, knife coater or the like to improve their scratch resistance. This, however, invites a complex production process and gives a product of higher cost. Hence, improvement therefor has been desired.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems associated with the prior art and provide, at a low cost and easily, an interior trim material for automobile use, which is obtained by successively injection-molding a surface layer (formed of a polyolefin composition with excellent scratch resistance) and a polypropylene base layer and which is lightweight, is easily recyclable and generates no hazardous gas when incinerated.
The interior trim material for automobile use according to the present invention can be obtained by successively injection-molding a surface layer and a base layer.
The composition constituting the surface layer comprises:
(A) a partially crosslinked thermoplastic elastomer comprising a polypropylene resin (a) and an xcex1-olefin copolymer rubber (b), wherein the proportion of the polypropylene resin (a) and the xcex1-olefin copolymer rubber (b) is 10 to 30 parts by weight and 90 to 70 parts by weight, respectively, per 100 parts by weight of the total of (a) and (b), and
(B) a polybutene-1 resin, in which composition the proportion of the thermoplastic elastomer (A) and the polybutene-1 resin (B) is 95 to 65 parts by weight and 5 to 35 parts by weight, respectively, per 100 parts by weight of the total of (A) and (B).
The base layer is formed of a polypropylene resin or an inorganic filler-containing polypropylene resin.